In one class of fluid systems, such as common rail fuel systems for internal combustion engines, a variable discharge pump is utilized to maintain a pressurized fluid supply for a plurality of fuel injectors. For instance, European Patent Specification EP 0,516,196 teaches a variable discharge high pressure pump for use in a common rail fuel injection system. The pump maintains the common rail at a desired pressure by controllably displacing fluid from the pump to either the high pressure common rail or toward a low pressure reservoir with each pumping stroke of each pump piston. This is accomplished by associating an electronically controlled spill valve with each pump piston. When the pump piston is undergoing its pumping stroke, the fluid displaced is initially pushed into a low pressure reservoir past a spill control valve. When the spill control valve is energized, it closes the spill passageway causing fluid in the pumping chamber to quickly rise in pressure. The fluid in the pumping chamber is then pushed past a check valve into a high pressure line connected to the common rail. In this type of system, the pump typically includes several pump pistons or the system is maintained with several individual unit pumps. The various pump pistons are preferably out of phase with one another so that at least one piston is pumping at about the same time one of the hydraulic devices is consuming fluid from the common rail. This strategy allows the pressure in the common rail to be more steadily controlled in a highly dynamic environment.
As stated, in the pump of the above identified patent, fluid is initially displaced from each pump chamber through a spill control valve toward a low pressure reservoir when the individual pump pistons begin their pumping stroke. When the spill control valve is energized, this spill passageway is closed allowing fluid pressure to build and be pushed past a check valve toward the high pressure common rail. Like many pumps of its type, the spill control valve is a pressure latching type valve in which the valve member is held in its closed position via fluid pressure so that the actuator can be deenergized after the spill control valve has been closed, which can conserve electrical energy. In other words, the fluid pressure in the pumping chamber itself holds the spill control valve closed until that pressure drops toward the end of the pumping stroke, where a spring or other bias pushes the spill control valve back to its open position. When the pump piston undergoes its retracting stroke, fresh fluid is drawn into the pumping chamber past the spill control valve. Thus, the identified patent teaches a spill control valve that both fills the pump cavity with inlet fluid and spills the pump cavity during the time preceding the closing of the valve and the commencement of pump discharge toward the high pressure common rail.
One problem associated with pumps of the type previously described is that the process of filling the pumping chamber and that of spilling the pumping chamber before high pressure pumping begins tend to conflict with one another. Optimizing the spill control valve details for spilling requires designing the valve and valve body geometry to, among other things, avoid shutting the valve due to flow forces before the electrical actuator is energized. This design criteria often conflicts with the need to fill the pumping chamber through the same fluid circuit. Thus, the pump previously described suffers from two potential drawbacks in that a separate spill control valve is needed for each pumping plunger, and each pump cavity both fills and spills through the spill control valve, resulting in design compromises to efficiently achieve both effective spilling and filling.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.